Instance ideas
This page is meant for speculative ideas for future instances. The ideas listed here must be already in lore and/or unused in World of Warcraft. Bael Modan (instanced) *Location: Bael Modan *Related lore characters (bosses): Archeras the Custodian, Stone guardians *Notes: No entrance in WoW yet, but the ruins exist. Grim Batol *Location: Wetlands, mountains to the East. *Related lore characters (bosses): Skardyn, Ghost of Modgud, Baleflame, Acridistrasz, Garshilan, Twilight dragonflight, Deathwing? *Notes: Entrance in WoW. Dun Algaz (Fortress) * Location: Wetlands, mountains to the West. * Related lore characters (bosses): Unknown, maybe some Dragonmaw heroes, like Nekros * Notes: No entrance in WoW yet, but the stronghold exists. Mount Kajaro *Location: Kezan, southern part of the island *Related lore characters (bosses): Deathwing, Mogul Razdunk *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Stormwind Vault *Location: Stormwind, between Old Town and The Trade District *Related lore characters (bosses): extremely dangerous entities? *Notes: Entrance in WoW. Fully built in the files. One instance is already in Stormwind, so unlikely. May be too similar to Tol Barad. Nazjatar *Location: The Great Sea, Dragon Isles? *Related lore characters (bosses): Queen Azshara, Goliath? *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Please see future zone ideas for further information. Tol Barad *Location: East from Kul'Tiras. *Related lore characters (bosses): Prisoner? *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Old Dalaran *Location: Alterac Mountains *Related lore characters (bosses) : Unknown, maybe demons, rogue wizards and the Scourges remnants *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Will it be in WotLK? May include quest to shut down portal that Kel´thuzad summoned with Book of Medivh. Possible Caverns of Time instance, as there is clearly no portal left in Dalaran or Dalaran Crater. Uldum *Location: Tanaris, mountains to the South *Related lore characters (bosses): Stone keepers, Golems, Sand worms *Notes: Entrance in WoW. Oracle Cave *Location: Stonetalon Peak, where Thrall consulted Medivh *Related lore characters (bosses): Unknown, maybe Revenants seen in oracle caves end in WC3. *Notes: Location not yet in WoW. Stonetalon Peak has a different use, with no sign of this cave. Thought RPG mentions there are many tunnels, and instance could end to yet-unavailabe part of mulgore, where is little volcano and cave. (caves are empty lava tubes) Tirisfal Grove *Location: Western Tirisfal Glades *Related lore characters (bosses): Old God or minion of an Old God *Notes: Location unused in WoW. Name speculatory. Modern Hyjal *Location: Center of North Kalimdor *Related lore characters (bosses): Demons/Deathwing? *Notes: One Hyjal already exists, so unlikely. Illidan created second Well of Eternity there, so there could be some kind of demon invasion event. Maybe not another instance, but maybe new zone? Tor'Watha *Location: Eastern Quel'Thalas. *Related lore characters (bosses): Unknown. Possibly troll leaders & loa priests. *Notes: Swirling instance portal behind Tor'Watha's closed gate. Exterior structure is very similar to Zul'Aman's. Maybe new blood elf low level instance? Bloodsail Hold *Location: Plunder Isle *Related lore characters (bosses): Duke Falrevere, Lester Zank, Wallace Boltscrew, Jessi Falrevere *Notes: May be added in Sea expansion. It may be city to players with friendly reputation with them, because they cant quest in steamwheedle cartels cities. If it is so, it may be uninstanced. (Micro dungeon) Or maybe a second major city for that expansion. Like an opposing city to Undermine, for players friendly with the Bloodsail. Caverns of Time wings Medivh *Location: Karazhan *Related lore characters (bosses): Medivh possessed by Sargeras and his minions. Aid from Anduin Lothar, Garona and Khadgar. (Garona mystically disappears after Medivh bewitches her) *Notes: 26 years ago. Instance starts outside Karazhan, where players and Andruin, Garona and Khadgar fly to Karazhan with gryphons, and land to hidden entrance. Once players have beat Medivh, Khadgar finishes him by impaling Lothars blade to his chest. Just like in Last Guardian. Aegwynn vs Sargeras *Location: Northrend *Related lore characters (bosses): Avatar of Sargeras. Aid from Aegwynn to defeat infinite dragons and Sargeras. *Notes: 823 years ago. The Fall of Gnomeregan *Location: Dun Morogh *Related lore charatrers (bosses): Troggs. Escort as many gnomes as you can to safe while fighting with troggs. Instance ends to safedoors and radiation is released. *Notes: 6 Years ago War of the Ancients *Location: Zin-Azshari *Related lore characters (bosses): Azzinoth, Archimonde, Queen Azshara, Avatar of Sargeras (being summoned from the Well of Eternity). Aid from Ancients(Aviana, Malorne...) Tyrande, Malfurion, Illidan, Krasus, Rhonin and Broxigar. *Notes: 10,000 years ago. Troll Wars *Location: Arathi Highlands, Ghostlands *Related lore characters (bosses): various Troll tribal leaders. Aid from Thoradin, Anasterian, Arathor, High elves of Silvermoon. *Notes: 2,800 years ago. Battle of Theramore *Location: Theramore *Related lore characters (bosses): Chief "petty" Officer, Chief of Chaplains and Daelin Proudmoore. Aid from Rexxar and company. *Notes: 3 years ago. Razing of Stormwind *Location: Old Stormwind, possibly including large swaths of Old Elwynn (before the twisting of southern Elwynn into Duskwood). *Related lore characters (bosses): Llane Wrynn, Anduin Lothar, with Garona Halforcen, possibly with Orgrim Doomhammer, Blackhand, Grom Hellscream, and assorted warchiefs and Gul'Dan as supporting NPC's. *Notes: Roughly 25 years ago. Instance starts in an Orc Camp. The goal of this instance would be to aid the Old Horde in tearing down Stormwind forces, including beating down the Infinite Dragonflight messenger headed towards King Wrynn to warn him of the assassin in his midst. The party must defeat Anduin Lothar, driving him into the harbor as Stormwind refugees and wounded pile onto ships. Finally Garona lets the party into the throne room, where the slain messenger's failure prompts the Infinite Dragonflight to send in reinforcing troops, which the party must slay so that Garona can slip behind the throne in the calamity and engage in historic regicide War of the Spider *Location: Azjol-Nerub in its former glory. *Related Lore Characters: Anub'Arak, Nerubian Lords, and possibly some Scourge and Burning Legion leaders. *Notes: ?? years ago. Instance starts in the throne room of Azjol-Nerub. The object is to escort 5 spiderlords and Prince Anub'Arak out of Azjol-Nerub tripping booby traps and activating puzzles to make your job easier amongst waves of Scourge with as little spiderlord casualties as possible and Anub'Arak must survive. It will be heavily based on bonuses. Like for every spiderlord who dies you will lose a bonus. Also if you finish within a time limit you may get another bonus. Fall of Dalaran *Location: Destruction of Dalaran. *Bosses: Nozdormu (final boss), Kel'Thuzad (You can defeat him after an escort?) *Notes: After being sent by the Bronze Dragonflight to Dalaran, you must stop the Infinites from killing Archimonde and Kel'Thuzad, saving one of Azeroth's most important stories. The Infinites send their ultimate weapon, their leader... After killing/defeating Nozdormu, the Bronze Dragonflight declare another dragon their leader. The instance starts off with some quest to kill Malygos or something, with Nozdormu ending up being killed or regaining his sanity. Nozdormu would end up with completely different model, being gigantic black thing at beginning and transforming with all other Infinites into Bronze Dragons once again. Only problem is that this would be end of infinite related instances. Escape from Argus *Location: Argus before it was corrupted. *Bosses: Infinite Dragonflight (some trash mobs), Man' ari, The Eye of the Infinite King. *Notes: You are sent by the Bronze Dragonflight to make sure that Velen and his followers escape Argus before the yare turned into Man' ari by Sargeras. You begin inside a Draenei temple that is buzzing with active monks. The first NPC you meet is a Bronze Dragon in the form of a High Elf. He tells you to escort Velen safely to the Naaru vessel that Velen has been told will save their race from doom. All players look like Draenei so Velen can trust them. Velen tells you of his visions and asks for your help. When you accept he will exit the temple with the whole group following behind. He asks if you will aid him while he convinces his two friends to help. Players approach Archimonde and Kil' Jaden. after they disagree a long line of gathering citizens and killing Infinite Dragons. This dungeon ends with the Naaru vessle landing just before the Man' ari attack Velen. Right before you get inside, time freezes around you and the ground shatters into nothing. You fall several feet into a void before being captured in an orb that causes no physical damage. An Infinite Dragonkin stands before you on a floating ledge and explains the origin of their existance. He describes that their master is scattered throughout time and they most change time to discover the pieces of the Infinite Dragon Lord. Many more small platforms form beneath you and you fall to the ground. The dragonkin says that the first piece lies within the void and shoots a blast of energy into the eye. He than procedes to open a gate but before he walks through he says that you shall all be the master's first life, then exits. An enormous black sphere with a red, reptilion like pupil fly toward the group. The main part is to kill the eye. After all that the High Elf returns and creates a portal back to the presen and mentions things look grave for Azeroth and the worlds beyond. Legion Stronghold *Location: Unknown. *Related lore characters (bosses): Mephistroth, Azgalor, Kil'jaeden, Sargeras *Notes: Unknown if we are ever about to destroy Legion. Possibly in last expansion? Advanced Instances *Location: All pre-existing low level Azeroth instances; higher level/loot/difficulty version unlocked after original is completed. *Related lore characters (bosses): Upgraded original bosses, or new bosses with zone and story changes. example: Liberated gnomeregan (horde only) and RFD with raised Agammaggan as boss. *Notes: Heroic dungeons exist in Outland, potential retrofit of pre-expansion areas. Content would revitalize underpopulated areas. Instance ideas by users * References See also Category:Closed zones Category:Future zones Category:Rumors